


Echoes

by impsy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impsy/pseuds/impsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has been fighting with himself about Bas for years, but never quite like this. [Spoilers for <i>that</i> scene in 1x09 "Kashmir"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a prompt on the [kinkmeme](http://revolution-kink.livejournal.com/719.html?view=10447): "An alternate version of the hallucination scene where hallucination!Bass seduces Miles and then leaves him hot and bothered." Hope you enjoy. :)

"So was it worth it?"

Bas _would_ ask the one question Miles couldn't answer. He couldn't meet his eyes, but Bas' cool blue ones followed him. "Leaving the militia? Trying to kill me?" He shook his head. "Why'd you do it, Miles?"

"It went too far. It got to be... so much blood."

"Yet you still regret it." Bas shook his head like he wasn't at all surprised, grinning to himself, and Miles saw so much of the old Bas in that smile that his heartache was a physical pain. "There's a part of you, a big part, that wishes you could just take it all back."

"No." He shook his head, but the words rang hollow even to his own ears, and Bas had always been able to tell when he was lying. "You're wrong."

Bas actually laughed at this, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Miles, you're forgetting. This is not real." Bas sounded so fond, and when he reached out to cup Miles' cheek in his hand, Miles didn't even consider pulling away.

It wasn't real, though it felt real enough to make his skin tingle and heart race when Bas touched him. He could let himself have this, if only for a moment. and he couldn't help closing his eyes slightly, leaning into the warmth of his touch. He knew they were low on oxygen, knew very well that Bas was telling the truth, but he wanted it so bad that he couldn't help wishing otherwise, despite the years he'd pushed his feelings aside.

"I'm in your head. I know what you're thinking." Bas took another step closer, his hand sliding down Miles' neck, caressing the skin along his coat collar. His touch was fire and ice, giving him goosebumps and setting his whole body alight, and Bas moved down to his chest, where his hand lingered a moment as he caught Miles' eyes.  
If he hadn't been in Miles' head, Miles would have sworn Bas was giving him a chance to object. This wasn't real. He knew it wasn't real. But he wanted it, wanted this, wanted Bas so badly that he let himself pretend otherwise, if only for a moment. Bas grinned before popping open the top button.

"I know your... dirty little secret. The one you don't want to tell Charlie or Nora."

Bas' hands continued downward, unbuttoning each button deliberately, and Miles wondered if he was supposed to feel like there was no air here, either, because it felt like he couldn't breathe. He was panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He could do nothing but stare as Bas finished with the buttons and slid his hands inside the coat, and though he was still separated from Miles' skin by his shirt, and he jumped against his will. The touch of his hands was like a branding iron, but Miles knew that he'd been completely and utterly claimed for Monroe years ago.

"What- what secret is that?" He couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice, but at this point he couldn't have stopped him even if he wanted to. He just stared, short on breath, scared to even blink and shatter this perfect sight.

Bas smiled like he knew something Miles didn't, and with a too-casual shrug, he smirked and tugged on Miles' shirt, untucking it from his pants and sliding a hand inside to touch his skin. Miles was trembling with the effort of keeping his hands firmly at his sides when he wanted nothing more than to grab Bas and kiss him, get his hands on him, feel every inch of his skin against his own, slide his hands down to grasp his hot length and hear him gasp and moan for more, push the papers off the desk and shove Bas against it like they'd done so many times-

Bas always did know exactly what Miles was thinking, and this time he really did, unbuttoning his pants and sliding one hand along the smooth skin along his hipbone to hold him still while the other moved south to brush against a cock that had been hardening since Bas first hugged him. His fingers were light and teasing, and Miles bit his lip to keep from begging, wishing he would just fucking touch him already.

"No, you don't," Bas murmured in reply, his touch feather-light. Miles' hips jerked forward of their own volition, and Bas chuckled. "You want this to last. You're suffocating, actually dying, and you don't care." Bas took another step forward, pressing his body against him as he ran his thumb across the tip of Miles' cock, spreading the precome across the head and making Miles groan. "Among other things."

"Fuck, Bas." He bit off each word, but he had to say them. When he saw Monroe in the flesh- when. Fuck. _If_. If he survived this at all, he wouldn't be able to say any of this. He'd be fighting, trying to kill him. And if he succeeded, or failed... Either way, nothing that happened after that would matter. "All I wanted. All I ever wanted."

"You just want to stay," he marveled, like he didn't already know, like he wasn't in Miles' head already. He reaches down to finally wrap his fingers around him, taking him fully in hand and pressing a thigh between Miles' legs, and Miles jerked forward helplessly, his hips thrusting into Bas' hand, pressing against him. "Even after everything, you want me again."

Bas began to jerk him slowly, just the way he knew Miles liked. When his knees began to wobble, he gave up on not touching, reaching out to grasp Bas' shoulders, still fully covered in the too-complicated uniform that he desperately wanted to rip off of him. He leaned forward to rest his head on Bas' shoulder, leaning on him heavily, and Bas was there for him, as he always had been.

"And if I take you back... you just might do it." His breath was hot on Miles' neck, and he bit at his earlobe, making Miles' hips stutter in their rhythm as his hands continued to stroke him, a perfect steady pace that was just this side of too slow. "You just might sell out your friends. Fall straight back into line. Right beside me."

He wanted to reply, wanted to tell him how wrong he was, but the protests died in his throat.

"You're scared, Miles," Bas murmured, picking up the pace. "You're scared it's gonna happen." Miles whimpered, and Bas leaned in close, biting at his neck so hard that he would have left some impressive marks had he been real, and whispered in his ear. "Let it happen, Miles."

He gasped, his back arching, squeezing his eyes shut-

"Miles?"

Charlie's voice shocked him out of the illusion, and the office was gone, Bas was gone, and Charlie stood in front of him, looking worried.

"Miles? Are you seeing things?"

"What? No. Just fell behind." He let out a slow breath, trying to calm down, and he clenched his fists and shifted in place before pushing past her and continuing on. "Let's... let's go."

He willed the image of Bas away, trying to forget the feel of his hands on him and how badly he wanted him, but his words kept ringing through his mind, an echo of the past that he knew he'd never escape.


End file.
